gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Take Me to Church
Take Me to Church ist ein Song aus der elften Episode der sechsten Staffel, We Built This Glee Club, und wird von Jane, Kitty, Roderick und Skylar mit den Dalton Academy Warblers und New Directions bei den Sectionals gesungen. Das Original stammt von Hozier aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Roderick: My lover's got humour She's the giggle at a funeral Knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner If the heavens ever did speak She's the last true mouthpiece Every Sunday's getting more bleak A fresh poison each week We were born sick You heard them say it My church offers no absolutes She tells me "Worship in the bedroom" The only heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you Roderick mit Jane (und New Directions und Warblers): I was born sick But I love it (Command me to be well) Roderick: Aay, amen, amen, amen Roderick und Skylar mit New Directions und Warblers: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Roderick und Skylar mit Jane, New Directions und Warblers: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Skylar: If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight To keep the goddess on my side She demands a sacrifice Roderick mit Kitty: Drain the whole sea Get something shiny Kitty: Something meaty for the main course Skylar: That's a fine looking high horse Jane: What you got in the stable? Roderick: We've a lot of starving faithful Roderick mit Kitty: That looks tasty That looks plenty This is hungry work Roderick mit Kitty, New Directions und Warblers: Take me to church (Skylar:Take me to church) Roderick und Skylar mit New Directions und Warblers: I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins, so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Roderick und Skylar mit Kitty, New Directions und Warblers: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins, so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Skylar mit Jane: No masters or kings When the ritual begins There is no sweeter innocence Than our gentle sin Roderick mit Kitty: In the madness and soil of That sad earthly scene Only then I am human Only then I am clean Roderick: Oh, oh Amen, amen, amen Roderick mit Jane, New Directions und Warblers: Take me to church Roderick mit Skylar, New Directions und Warblers (Jane): I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies (Woah) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife (Yeah) Offer me that deathless death Good god, let me give you my life (Let me give you my life) Roderick mit Skylar, Kitty, New Directions und Warblers (und Jane): Take me to church I'll worship (like a dog at the shrine of your lies) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good god, let me give you my life New Directions und Warblers: Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Trivia *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass Skylar in der Serie singt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Jane Hayward Kategorie:Solos von Roderick Meeks Kategorie:Solos von Skylar Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde Kategorie:Sectionals